scratchpad_tv_worldwide_channelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tubby Bye-Bye
Tubby Bye-Bye is the ending sequence of every Teletubbies episode. There are two things that signify that the Tubby Bye-Bye sequence has started: The Magic Windmill will stop spinning, even if there's no Magical Events, or the Sun Baby giggles, unless that would move on to another scene. A Voice Trumpet rises and announces 'Time for Tubby Bye-Bye!' 3 times. The Teletubbies (Shown in the picture opposite) groan and say 'No' sadly because they don't want to say goodbye. The Baby Sun giggles. When the piano starts playing the Teletubbies Theme (in C Major), The Narrator's IVONA Brian says 'Bye-Bye (name of teletubby)' to each Teletubby in order and they duck down behind the hills they are standing behind. The Teletubbies silently giggle and a random Teletubby pops up, shouting 'Boo!' followed by the others popping up and giggling since the Teletubbies think Tubby Bye-Bye is a game. But, The Narrator says 'No' (which the Teletubbies repeat/mimic and giggle again) to remind the Teletubbies that Tubby Bye Bye is not a game, it's really time to say goodbye. Then, after the Baby Sun giggles again, the narrator says 'Bye-Bye (name of teletubby)' to each Teletubby again, and the Piano plays the Teletubbies Theme again (this time with more instruments and in E Major). The Baby Sun sets as the IVONA Amy voiceover says 'The sun is setting in the sky. Teletubbies say goodbye'. The Teletubbies starting with the boo shouter walk up to the top of the house to say 'Bye-bye!' and then jump in the hole of the Tubbytronic Superdome. As the credits roll, all four Teletubbies (except for the snow episodes but the only one Teletubby - the boo shouter) says goodbye for a final time by popping out of the hole. Afterwards, the setting Baby Sun disappears behind the hills causing the sky to turn orange as the episode ends. Trivia * When Laa-Laa was the boo shouter, the Teletubbies' voices sound different, but episodes with the other Teletubbies as the boo shouter, it sound the same audio is used. * The Windmill is seen in its Start/Stop Spinning animation with the ground when the Teletubbies jump into the Superdome, spinning slowly without sparkles. * When Po was the boo shouter, the Teletubbies do not giggle before Po says 'boo'. * There is also a snowy version of the Tubby Bye-Bye segment used in the snow themed episodes. There are some differences between this version and the normal version. For example, the Voice Trumpet appears to be rising between hills, as opposed to rising from behind some flowers in the normal Tubby Bye-Bye. To add to that, the Voice Trumpet doesn't turn it's head like it does in the normal Tubby Bye-Bye. Finally, the Voice Trumpet is covered in snow, which, of course, is different from the normal version. * There are 3 episodes where the Teletubbies don't groan or sadly say no when it's time to say goodbye and just run out of the house. Those episodes are Perfume, Fire, and Wild Wild World (Pt.2) Episodes that have the Xylophone, Bassoon and Piano tune Po ending * Here come the Teletubbies (UK) * Dance with the Teletubbies (UK) * Busy Day * Barrel Organ (from Teletubbies 10: Time to Dance!) * Tabla (India) (from Teletubbies 10: Time to Play!) * All the Teletubbies Sunday Special Episodes Tinky Winky ending * Favourite Things * Again Again! * Yoga (from Teletubbies 10: Time to Play!) * Violin (Spain) (from Teletubbies 10: Time to Dance!) * All the Teletubbies Sunday Special Episodes Dipsy ending * Nursery Rhymes (UK) * Hands, Feet and Dirty Knees (VHS) * Animals Big and Small (VHS) * Oooh! (UK) * Honky Tonk Piano (from Teletubbies 10: Time to Dance!) * All the Teletubbies Sunday Special Episodes Laa-Laa ending * Hide and Seek with the Teletubbies * What's That? (UK) * Look! (UK) * Our Story (from Teletubbies 10: Time to Play!) * All the Teletubbies Sunday Special Episodes Episodes with Po as the 'boo' shouter * Ice Cream * Insectivorous Plant * Popcorn * Psychic * Cocoon (V1.2) * UFO * Hot Spring * Soda * Typhoon (V1.1) * Concert * Balloon * Christmas (alongside Laa-Laa but her ending) * Snot * Gum (V1.2) * Laughing * Wig * Clock (alongside Dipsy but Dipsy ending) * Perfume * Spider * Chick (Pt.1) * Secret of Snail * Wart * Alien * Larvatar (Pt.2) * Diving * Balance * Short Arm Octopus * Wild Wild Wild (Pt.3) (alongside Laa-Laa but Laa-Laa ending) * Brown's Back! * Ski Jump * Gum (V2) * Roulette * Bug Bomb * Speaker Dance * Hi Violet! * Fortune Cookie * Ice (V1) * Opera * Whistle (V2) * Flower Farts * Strange Berries * Typhoon (V2) * Lemon * Ice (V2) (with Tinky Winky ending) * Garlic (Pt.2) * Stick Insect * Cement (V2) * The Silver * Cancan * Loyalty * Cup Noodle * Dance Battle * Detective (Pt.2) * Confetti Poppers * Yellow's Revenge (Pt.1) * Life of a Rat * Flash Light * Larva Rangers (Pt.6) * Feelers * Insect Killer (Pt.1) * Dizziness * Marathon * New Friend (Pt.3) * Cheese * An Out-of-body Experience * One-sided Love (Pt.2) * Christmas (V2) (with Laa-Laa ending) * Here come the Teletubbies * Dance with the Teletubbies * Messy Time with the Teletubbies * Merry Christmas from the Teletubbies (alongside Laa-Laa but Laa-Laa ending) * Melody Time * Teletubbies and the Snow (with Laa-Laa ending) * Happy Halloween with the Teletubbies * Busy Day * Po's Perfect Day * Time for Tubby Custard Episodes with Tinky Winky as the 'boo' shouter * Mosquito * Gum (V1.1) * Aquarium * Fly * Puding * Fishing * Hide and Seek (V1) * Flood (V1.1) * Cavity * Snowball Fight (V1) * Stomachache * Yellow-terminator * The Cement (V1) * Raining * Eye Infection * Vampire * Super Glue * Bee (Pt.2) * Rope (alongside Laa-Laa but Laa-Laa ending) * Chick (Pt.2) * Hand * Typhoon (V1.2) * Grape * Toy Car * Swan Lake * Water Show (alongside Dipsy but his ending) * Wild Wild World (Pt.1) * Welcome Larva! * Black's Back! * Man Date * Ping-Pong * Hi Pink! * Limbs * Diet * Nightmare (V2) * Lar-vengers * Hide & Seek (V2) * Golden Brown * Cocoon (V2) * Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.1) * Donut * Gum Fart * Stream * Hiccup * Oil * Double Eyelids (Pt.1) * Ark * Pink's Secret * Kung Fu * Untidy Sleeper * Tower Stack * Yellow's Secret * Rain * Yellow's Revenge (Pt.2) * Fighter in the Wind * Glue * Larva Rangers (Pt.3) * Fashion Show * Insect Killer (Pt.2) * Troublemaker * Tea * Flood (V2) * Distress (Pt.1) * Minicar * Roll a Dung! * As Time Goes By * Favorite Things * Bedtime * Tinky Winky's Terrific Day * Naughty Noo-Noo! Episodes with Dipsy as the 'boo' shouter * Dancing in the Rain * Ice Road * Snail * Spaghetti * Airform * Out of Body * Earthquake * Swamp * Cointoss * Flood (V1.2) * Mummy * Love * Larvatar (Pt.1) * Hailing * Missing * Clock (alongside Po but his ending) * Swing * Scary Night * Super Liquid * Bottle * Moonlight Waltz * Quick Sand * Love Love Love (Pt.1) * Electronic Shock * Water Show (alongside Tinky Winky but Tinky Winky) * Flying Yellow * Wild Wild World (Pt.2) * Soap Bubbles * Stop, Freeze! * Tomato * Sneeze * Spinner * Bath * Fan * Toilet * Mayfly (Pt.1) * Larva Car * Wild Red * Nanta * Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.2) * Flare * Shade * Basketball * Mouse * Wheel * Double Eyelids (Pt.2) * The Chaser * Massage * Pipe * Sushi * Tough Guy * Booger * A Day in the Life of Larva * Wiper * Larva of the Rings * Larva Rangers (Pt.1) * Larva Rangers (Pt.4) * Red, a Budding Comedian * Insect Killer (Pt.3) * Sea Battle * Pitapat (Pt.1) * New Friend (Pt.1) * New Friend (Pt.4) * One-sided Love (Pt.1) * Larvarta * Goodbye New York (Pt.1) * Nursery Rhymes * Big Hug! * Hands, Feet and Dirty Knees * Fun with Animals * Dipsy's Delightful Day * Time for Tubby Toast Episodes with Laa-Laa as the 'boo' shouter * Mushroom * Straw (V1) * Snoring * Ham * Cocoon (V1.1) * Watermelon * Hair-growth Solution (Pt.1) * Walnut * Frog (V1) * Ant * Bee (Pt.1) * Spring * Christmas (alongside Po but Po ending) * Hip Hop * Pit * Glove (V1) * Staring Contest * Growing a Plant * Rope (alongside Tinky Winky but her ending) * Nightmare (V1) * Farting * Hair-growth Solution (Pt.2) * Chili Show * Love Love Love (Pt.2) * Whistle (V1) * Fire * Wild Wild Wild (Pt.3) (alongside Po but her ending) * Robot * Upstanding * Make Up * Magic Jar * Spider-Larva * Genius Yellow * Sweat * Yellow Chicken * Mayfly (Pt.2) * Once Upon a Time * Beanstalk * Frog (V2) * Wild Wild Wild World (Pt.3) * Box (with Tinky Winky ending) * Fireplug * Tickle * Garlic (Pt.1) * Magnet * Thunder Red * Wrap * Mite * Tag * Breath * Showdown * Detective (Pt.1) * Straw (V2) * Street Larva * Snowball Fight (V2) (with Po ending) * Larva Rangers (Pt.2) * Larva Rangers (Pt.5) * Larva Rangers (Pt.7) * Glove (V2) * Rubber Ball * Pitapat (Pt.2) * New Friend (Pt.2) * Umbrella * One-sided Love (Pt.2) * Bobsleigh (with Dipsy ending) * Goodbye New York (Pt.2) * Fun and Games with the Teletubbies * Merry Christmas from the Teletubbies (alongside Po but her ending) * Something Appeared From Far Away * Happy Weather Stories * Hide and Seek with the Teletubbies * Voice Trumpet Day * Laa-Laa's Lovely Day